Not As Expected
by dellaslovinlife
Summary: Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan get together. But not as expected...
1. Not As Expected

_Hello M/G fanfiction lovers! First, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited all of my other stories! You guys rock and I love you dearly for it. And rest assured, __**Key to My Lock**__ will be completed; but my muse has taken my in a slightly different direction (please forgive me!) Also, this new story has a little bit of Kevin Lynch in it (please forgive me, again!) But that's enough chatter from me, on to the story! _

* * *

_**Flashback: 10 minutes earlier**_

_It was like he didn't hear a word she said; it was de ja vu. The same scenario from months ago, only this time Kevin Lynch was in the hallway at her apartment and not cornering her by the elevators at the BAU._

"_Penny, please Plumsauce! Just marry me!" Kevin whiningly pleaded. On bended knee, which didn't help her in trying to let him down _again_ and get him away from her apartment quick enough._

"_Kevin I already to you; I'm just not ready. Not yet. I don't even know if I ever will. So please, just go," Penelope said, in pleading frustration. She just wanted Kevin to leave because at the moment his voice and presence in general were not helping the migraine she was getting; nor the nausea she was feeling, which she assumed was a result of the migraine._

"_Penny pl-"_

"_DON'T call me 'Penny'! I hate that," she interrupted him. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples with her hands._

_Kevin sighed and stood up from his position on the floor. By the time Penelope brought her hands down and opened her eyes, he had grasped on of her hands._

"_Penelope, please. We were happy together and we can be again. If you marry me, we can be doubly happy," Kevin started with a slight smile on his face, that she used to find cute and endearing. Now, it just made her want to vomit._

_Taking her hand back slowly, she crossed her arms and paused for a moment before she spoke._

"_No, Kevin, we can't. I love you, just like I love any human being." She saw the flicker of hope in his eyes. "But I'm not _in_ love with you," she said as she saw his eyes die down._

"_You don't mean that."_

"_Yes, Kevin. I do. Our time together was fun. But I don't think we should be married. You want some many different things than I do. Like-"_

"_Like what? And why is the thought of us being married so awful to you?" said Kevin, clearly showing signs of his frustration and anger._

"_Okay, you wanna know why? For starters, you want to get married; but I've heard you on many occasions say that you never want one thing!" Penelope all but yelled back._

"_Oh yeah? And what's that?" Kevin snapped._

"_A baby," Penelope said, almost whispering. Just saying that statement filled her with excitement and fear at the same time._

"_Not this again," Kevin snorted. "I told you so many times, Penelope. I'm not the fathering type. Plus do you know how much it costs to raise children today? I wouldn't even be finished paying off my student loans by the time the kid went to college!"_

_Penelope almost wanted to cry. He wasn't understanding and he never would. Yes, she was well aware of the time and money it would take to raise a baby. This was why she couldn't marry Kevin; she could never see herself marrying him_ and _having his child. _

"_I know it will be expensive when I have a child. But that isn't going to stop me from having one eventually," Penelope started. "And since you have made you position on the matter abundantly clear, tell me again why I should marry you?" she finished, putting her hands on her hips._

_For the first time ever since she had known him, Kevin was actually stunned silent. Penelope could see the look on his face. A cross between understanding and devastation._

"_So… I guess I'm really wasting my breath here," Kevin said. He turned and started to walk away, but not before turning around and making one last glance. "I'm sorry, Penelope. Sorry that I can't give you the things you want." And with that, he turned back and walked towards the stairs to leave the building._

* * *

_**Present**_

It was hard for Penelope to believe that whole conversation happened with Kevin, just 10 minutes earlier. 10 minutes had went by when the timer went off. 10 minutes to find out her whole life would change.

"I shouldn't look. But I need to look. UGH!" Penelope sighed out as she paced the floor of her bathroom. She had been feeling off for a few weeks now. It wasn't until the nausea had kicked in, and the fact that she had missed another period, that made her go out and by a test.

"Okay, Penelope Garcia. Just get it over with. Quick! Like ripping off a band aid," she coached herself. She walked to the counter and picked up the test.

And was met with two pink lines.

"Oh my!" she gasped, bringing one of her hands to her mouth. Tears began forming in her eyes; ones of slight fear, but mostly ones of excitement and joy.

Penelope Garcia was going to be a mommy!

Still in a state of shock, she slowly slide her way down to sit on the floor in front of her bathtub. Penelope couldn't believe it. She had always thought she would just be the godmother of JJ's son, Henry and the favorite aunt of Hotch's son, Jack. And that she would eventually get a cat and spend her golden years creatively googling information for the team.

Now there would be a baby involved.

Penelope smiled at the thought. _A baby!_ Her mind then drifted to images of a little girl with bouncing curls. She had always thought she wanted a girl; not that she was opposed to having a boy. At this stage in her life and being 36, she was just surprised that she was actually pregnant! Yes, she had been careful with previous lovers before Kevin (only a total of 4). But now that she started thinking, there were times when she forgot to take her pill when she was with Kevin. And it had been 3 months since she was last with Kevin. The night before he was going to make his first proposal to her.

"Oh FRACK!" Penelope shouted. "No way. This—I mean—OH FRACK!" she groaned, putting her head in her hands. This wasn't how she pictured finding out she was pregnant; she always thought she would have a husband to share this with. A loving husband who would be so happy after hearing the news would pick her up, take her upstairs and make passionate love to her, and end with him kissing her belly and talking to their baby.

"Baby," Penelope whispered as she brought her head up out of her hands. She got up off the floor and walked to her bedroom to stand in front of her full-length mirror. She looked at her stomach and wondered what it would look like in the months to come. Would she carry high or carry low? And what was the myth behind where you carried the baby that supposedly determines its sex? Would she look good in maternity clothes?

Penelope turned sideways to see her profile in the mirror and lifted the bottom of her shirt. She knew it was too early to see anything, but something about seeing her body in this light moved her to tears. Happy tears.

"Hi baby," Penelope said softly as she looked down at her belly and cupped it in her hands. "I'm your mommy. I know we kind of just met but I love you already, my little jelly bean," she said, rubbing her belly and surprising herself with the nickname slipping out.

"Baby Girl?" said a voice from the living room that startled Penelope. It had completely slipped her mind that a certain chocolate man was coming over for a movie night at her place.

"Be there in a minute, Hot Stuff," Penelope shouted back. She quickly put down her shirt and started back to the bathroom to hide the pregnancy test. She walked into the bathroom only to be startled by said chocolate man, causing her to knock off the contents of her counter.

"Geez, Derek Morgan! Ever heard of knocking?" she snapped.

"Excuse me, Mama. But you forget that this bathroom has _two _doors for entering," Derek chuckled. "I just thought you were in your room and I wanted to wash up after working on Rossi's house all afternoon," he said as he started helping Penelope pick up the mess.

"You don't have to help clean this up," said Penelope, trying to hurry and get everything picked up.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't—" Derek started, only to stop talking midsentence when he saw a pregnancy test on the floor, with two visibly pink lines. "Penelope," he started slowly. "Are you—are you pregnant?" he asked, sounding like he was losing the ability to speak.

"Yes, Derek," Penelope started, with fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_So… what do ya think? Do you want more? Let me know. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Reactions

_Hello again! First off, Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and followings. YOU GUYS ROCK! Okay, so I know some of you want Penelope to be pregnant with the genetically perfect offspring of the one and only, Derek Morgan (I mean I want that, too, no doubt!) But I have had this particular idea in my head for a while, so I hope you will still enjoy what's to come. So, who's ready for chapter 2?_

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Penelope," he started slowly. "Are you—are you pregnant?" he asked, sounding like he was losing the ability to speak._

"_Yes, Derek," Penelope started, with fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"Pregnant?" Derek airlessly whispered; it felt like someone had knocked the air out of his lungs. And he couldn't understand why. Well, part of him did know. But he wasn't ready to admit that yet.

Maybe if he had admitted it earlier, this situation would make him feel alive and not like he was struggling to breathe.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, right?" Penelope said as she wiped her eyes and then looked up at Derek. Really looked. _He looks ready to pass out _she thought. His whole form looked almost fragile. "Derek?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded. He finally looked up and met Penelope's face. Derek could tell from the look in her eyes that she was worried, not just about the news that was revealed, but about him. _Man up, Derek _he thought to himself. _Man up, and start acting like her best friend!_

"Er" Derek started, then cleared his throat. "Congratulations, Baby Girl," he said, trying to get his face to match the sentiment in his voice. It must have worked because she smiled slightly.

"Um, let's go in the living room so we can talk," Penelope said as she picked the test up off the floor and walked past Derek to leave the bathroom. She could him hear him following behind her as they made their way to sit on her couch. They sat where they could face each other; with Penelope on the right and Derek on the left. Both sitting quietly for a minute, before Penelope broke the silence.

"So… you must have some questions for me?" she started, hesitantly. Penelope bit her lip and without consciously knowing it, had one hand on her stomach.

Derek, being the profiler that he was, noticed that hand. And it's position on her body. "You love that baby already, don't you?" he said as her nodded toward her.

"What do you mean?" Penelope answered with a puzzled expression. Not even noticing that she had brought the other hand to rest on her belly.

"I mean, you just found that you're pregnant; but the way you're sitting with your hands on your stomach means you're trying to protect it," Derek said, smiling slightly.

Penelope looked down at her belly and then back up at Derek's face. He was smiling a little brighter now, which made her smile as she responded. "How do you figure that?"

"It's your maternal instincts; they're kicking in already."

"Sounds like someone's been talking to Dr. Reid," Penelope smirked.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah. That and JJ did the same thing when she was pregnant with Henry. And Sarah did it, too."

"Yeah," Penelope said, nodding her head. Mentally preparing herself to ask the next question. "So, I guess you would want to know who the father is?" she said quietly, and diverting her eyes from Derek's.

"I think I can guess," Derek said quietly. He heard Penelope sniffle, and saw she was about to cry. "Hey," he said as her scooted to be beside her, took her in his arms, and brought her head to his chest. "It's gonna be alright, Sweetness," Derek said sweetly as he began stroking her hair.

"N-no it's n-n-not!" Penelope sputtered out as she began to cry harder. She had her arms around Derek's middle and was holding on for dear life. "The f-father of m-my b-b-baby. He. H-he—."

"I know, Penelope, " Derek interrupted as held her a little tighter. "Lynch doesn't want kids," he said through slightly gritted teeth. He felt Penelope nod against his chest as she continued to cry. So, he just held her. He always enjoyed the feeling of holding her. _Well _he thought _I guess I'm holding them now_. Hearing she was pregnant was a shock at first. Now; he couldn't help but smile inwardly a little at the thought of holding his Baby Girl _and _her baby. But there was one more question Derek needed an answer to. "Baby Girl," he started as he kissed her head. "Does he know?"

By now, Penelope had stopped heavily crying. She took a deep breath and exhaled before she replied.

"No," she sighed as she nuzzled her head into Derek's chest. "I literally just found out right before you came over. And right after Kevin left—"

"Wait! He was over here?"

"Uh huh. He proposed. _Again_," she groaned out. "I think he finally got it through his thick skull this time that I will _NEVER_ be Mrs. Kevin Lynch."

"Yeah; Penelope Lynch doesn't exactly have a nice ring to it," Derek said without thinking. He started to back track when he felt her giggle against his chest.

"Nope. It doesn't," Penelope said, smiling slightly before frowning. "I know I need to tell him. I mean, he does deserve the right to know."

"Even though the right ought to be revoked," Derek tried to say under his breath.

"I know, Baby Boy," Penelope said bringing her hand up to pat the spot on his chest above his heart. Derek grabbed that hand, kissed it, and held it against his chest. That little action caused Penelope to smile. _He's a really good friend _she thought. "I guess I'll make plans to tell him. Soon."

"Is there anything I can do, Mama?" Derek said as he brought his hand to her chin and titled her face to look up at his.

"Yes, there is, " Penelope started, trying to blink back the tears. "Can you just keeping holding me?" she said, her voice cracking at the end of her question.

"Yeah, Baby Girl," Derek said as he wiped away a few tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "That I can do."

Penelope nodded and brought her head back down to Derek's chest, as the tears started again. Derek kissed her head, and murmured sweet words in her ear. A while later, he noticed how her breathing had evened out and that she was asleep. He could have easily moved to pick her up and carry her to bed, but he didn't want wake her. Not yet. So, he just tightened his arms around her and settled in as best as he could to sleep.

And two best friends spent the night wrapped in each others embrace.

* * *

_So… I hope you don't hate me for the way that this story is going. But I promise; all things lead to HEA! Thanks for reading :D_


	3. Some Insight To Inner Feelings

_Hi people! I just want to say thanks again for all of the love you all have shown for this story. You all rock, squared! So, ready for chapter 3? I hope so! ;D_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"I guess I'll make plans to tell him. Soon."_

_"Is there anything I can do, Mama?" Derek said as he brought his hand to her chin and titled her face to look up at his._

_"Yes, there is, " Penelope started, trying to blink back the tears. "Can you just keeping holding me?" she said, her voice cracking at the end of her question._

_"Yeah, Baby Girl," Derek said as he wiped away a few tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "That I can do."_

_Penelope nodded and brought her head back down to Derek's chest, as the tears started again. Derek kissed her head, and murmured sweet words in her ear. A while later, he noticed how her breathing had evened out and that she was asleep. He could have easily moved to pick her up and carry her to bed, but he didn't want wake her. Not yet. So, he just tightened his arms around her and settled in as best as he could to sleep._

_And two best friends spent the night wrapped in each others embrace._

* * *

Derek sat in his office chair, bringing his hand to rub the back of his neck. Yes, falling asleep in a sitting position on Penelope's couch wasn't the best to rest, but he didn't care about his slight discomfort. He was worried about his Baby Girl. And her baby girl? Or was it a baby boy? Derek brought his hand down from his neck as he began to think about that _again_. He had probably thought about that at least 10 times since the start of the work day. Derek couldn't help it. His thoughts kept drifting to images of a little girl with golden curls and her mother's smile. Or a little boy with brown hair and his mother's nose and laugh. This is where Derek's thoughts pained him though; as much as he loved Penelope and was now excited that she was expecting, it killed him inside that she wasn't pregnant with _his_ child.

"Snap out of it, man," Derek said to himself as he shook his head to clear it. It didn't help, because Derek could hear a voice inside his head, loud and clear.

"_Why? You can't hide from me what you and I both know you really want!" _

"I know!" Derek said loudly.

"Know what, Handsome?" asked Penelope as she appeared in his doorway. Derek glanced up at her. She was wearing a lavender colored tea-length dress that just did come up above her knee; and paired with a blue quarter-sleeved cardigan and matching heels. Her hair was down in long curls with blue and lavender flowers pinning up one side.

For a moment, Derek didn't say anything. He just looked at her. He knew that pregnant women were said to glow, but seeing Penelope this way, she was positively radiant. _Wow_ he thought. _Absolutely beautiful._

"Earth to Derek?" Penelope asked again as she stepped fully into Derek's office, waving her hand in an attempt to get his attention.

"Oh! I'm here, Baby," Derek said finally breaking out of his reverie. He stood up and walked to meet her and pull her into a hug. "You doing okay, today?" he asked as he planted a kiss on her head.

"Yes and no," Penelope said. This caused Derek to pull back and look at her. "It's nothing bad, Honey. Jelly bean and I are fine. Well, I assume we are. I won't know for sure until the doctor's appointment thi—"

"This afternoon, at 3 o'clock," Derek finished for her.

"Exactly. How did you know that, Mister?" Penelope asked as she playfully jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You forget, Sweetness, that we shared our work calendars with each other," Derek said and winked at her.

"Oh yeah," Penelope said smiling as she stepped out of Derek's arms to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Derek moved to perch himself on his desk in front of her.

"Did I hear you say 'Jellybean and I are fine'?" Derek asked, playfully smirking.

"Don't make fun!" Penelope said as she lightly slapped his knee.

"I'm not, Baby Girl. It's cute. But what made you decide to refer to it as 'jellybean'?"

"I'm not sure," Penelope replied, looking down at her stomach for a moment. "It was right after I took the test. I went to look at myself in the mirror. Well, to look at my belly. I started talking to the baby, and it just sort of slipped out," she said, then looked back up to Derek's face.

"Well, I think jellybean is a perfect nickname," Derek said, smiling.

That smile. Penelope could swear sometimes she could get lost in it. Before Kevin, she would allow herself to. Okay; she did while she with Kevin, too.

"Everything else okay, Mama?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes. Well except the fact that Jellybean is having an effect on my already curvy figure. I have gained two pounds since last week," Penelope said, slightly sad.

"Hey, now," Derek started as he got up off the desk to squat in front of her where she was sitting. "Yes, you're curvy. But you're gorgeous, Penelope. You being pregnant is just going to bring out another side of your beauty," he finished as he picked up one her hands and kissed it.

In that moment, Penelope felt overwhelmed with love for her best friend. But she heard a voice in her head shout _"You know you love him more than a friend!" _Penelope kicked herself mentally. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, especially now with her being pregnant with another man's baby. This lead to only one thought in her head.

_He'll never love you the way you want him to now._

"Oh, thanks for saying that, Derek," she replied as she came back from her thoughts, and squeezed his hand. Penelope made a move to get up and Derek stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, when are you going to tell Lynch?" Derek asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"I planned to this morning, but he got busy doing research for another team. He texted me and said he would probably drop by my office at around 1:45 today."

"Do you need me around?" Derek asked, trying not seem like he wanted to be intrusive. And he didn't. He just wanted to lookout for his Baby Girl and her Jellybean.

"No, I don't think so. But you're just a phone call away if I do, right my Chocolate Kiss?" asked Penelope, making a kiss sound with her mouth.

That made Derek chuckle. "You better believe it, Sweetheart."

"See ya later, Stud," Penelope said as she reached up to kiss Derek's cheek. She turned and left his office, one hand one her stomach, and smiling the whole way.

But that smile didn't last long because when she got back to her office, who was there waiting outside her door?

Freaking. Kevin. Lynch.

* * *

_So? How do we feel about this chapter? Let me know. And thanks for reading! :D_


	4. Trouble

_Hey again! Sorry for the delay with the update, but sometimes I have to do other things (like schoolwork, which I put off to the last minute because I got inspired to write this story! LOL) Anyway, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! So, are you ready for chapter 4?_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"So, when are you going to tell Lynch?" Derek asked, trying to keep his voice light._

_"I planned to this morning, but he got busy doing research for another team. He texted me and said he would probably drop by my office at around 1:45 today."_

_"Do you need me around?" Derek asked, trying not seem like he wanted to be intrusive. And he didn't. He just wanted to lookout for his Baby Girl and her Jellybean._

_"No, I don't think so. But you're just a phone call away if I do, right my Chocolate Kiss?" asked Penelope, making a kiss sound with her mouth._

_That made Derek chuckle. "You better believe it, Sweetheart."_

_"See ya later, Stud," Penelope said as she reached up to kiss Derek's cheek. She turned and left his office, one hand one her stomach, and smiling the whole way._

_But that smile didn't last long because when she got back to her office, who was there waiting outside her door?_

_Freaking. Kevin. Lynch._

* * *

Yep. There stood Freaking. Kevin. Lynch.

He had his hands in the pockets of his wrinkled, purple and green checkered pants. And his body language clearly said that he did not want to be in Penelope's presence long.

So, after getting over the initial surprise of finding him outside of her office, Penelope was the first to speak. "Hi, Kevin," she said and waited for a response. After a minute, it was clear she was not getting a reply. So, Penelope moved past him to punch her code and unlock her office. "Look, we need to talk. So when you can decide to not give me the silent treatment, come find me," Penelope said as she walked into her office. She was hoping for a reaction to that statement. And of course, she got one.

"I thought after what happened last night, there wasn't anything else left to talk about!" Kevin snapped as he followed behind her.

Penelope whirled around to face him. "Well what I have to say is important and doesn't just affect _me_!" she retorted as she glared at Kevin. She could feel herself getting angry. _Calm down, girl_ she thought. _Extra stress is not good for Jellybean._

What she said to Kevin must have worked. "What is it Penny-elope?" Kevin corrected as his expression finally softened.

Taking a deep breath, Penelope braced herself against her desk with her hands. "After you left last night, something happened. And I think – well, uh—goodness! This is harder to say than I thought it would be. I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

"What you're trying to say is you came to your senses. You're going to marry me!" Kevin exclaimed, smiling his ultra dorky smile.

"What!? NO! Kevin, you don't understand—"

"Yes I do, Penny. Oh, I knew you would come around!" Kevin said as he started to advance on her, like he wanted to kiss her.

"NO KEVIN!" Penelope finally yelled.

Kevin stopped his pursuit mid-step and wobbled a minute before he gained his balance. "I don't understand…"

_Now or never Penelope_ she thought. "Kevin, I'm pregnant," she said quietly and somewhat amazed. It was still something incredible to hear even to her own ears.

"What?" Kevin said, with a look of disbelief and with a _I know you must be joking_ expression. When Penelope didn't respond, his anger visibly set in. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" was the sound that made JJ stop in her tracks as she walked past the hallway that led to her best friend's office. _Was that Kevin's voice coming from Pen's office? _ she thought as she started toward the double doors of the Bullpen, only to hear more yelling. If it was Kevin in Penelope's office, JJ knew it couldn't be for a good reason.

JJ quickly bi-passed the Bullpen doors and went to the other hallway that lead to Derek's office. She walked right in without knocking. "Morgan, you need to get to Garcia's office, ASAP!"

"What happened?" Derek demanded as he dropped what he was doing and made his way to follow JJ.

"I don't know what's going on, but I heard Kevin yelling and—"

"Lynch? Shit." Derek cursed as he started jogging past JJ.

"Morgan? Derek!?" JJ shouted as Derek ran ahead of her.

* * *

"Seriously, Penelope? You think _this _is going to solve everything? By trapping me!?" Kevin yelled at Penelope as he began pacing her office in hard footsteps.

"I'm not trying to 'trap you,' you creetin! This just happened and –" Penelope started as she kept a cautious eye on Kevin.

"And what? You thought I would be happy? You know that a kid was the last thing I wanted!"

"I know, Kevin! But I just wanted—"

"Want what? Money?" Kevin asked as he stopped pacing to look at Penelope full on.

"NO! Kevin, I don't want nor need a dime from you. I just thought you should know." Penelope answered trying to keep her voice even. She could feel her throat closing in and knew that was a sign that the tears were one their way.

Kevin just looked at her, with his shoulders shaking slightly. "Erase it," he said quietly.

"What?"

"_Erase. It_," Kevin said through gritted teeth, louder.

"Erase it?" she cried, not bothering to hide the tears now. Penelope felt her heart drop. She brought her arms around her middle. _How can he suggest something so horrible? _Penelope thought.

"You heard me."

"You—you bastard," Penelope whispered. "You cannot tell me what to do with _my_ baby!"

"Dammit, Penelope!" Kevin shouted as he went to grab one of the coffee cups that was filled with her pens from the left side of her desk. Just as he was about to lift it—

"HEY!"

* * *

Penelope had never been so glad to see Derek in all of her life. "Don't even think about it, man," Derek growled at Kevin as her came to stand in front of her, shielding her.

"Oh, I should have known YOU were in on this!" Kevin said bitterly. He picked up the cup anyway, against Derek's warning, and threw it at the opposite wall sending colorful pieces of ceramic flying to the floor.

Even though it was on the other side of the room, Penelope flinched her burying her head in Derek's back. She felt him reach down and grasp one of her hands in his and felt his words rumble through his body, "I suggest you get the hell out! NOW!" Penelope could hear Kevin's footsteps going slowly towards the door and lifted her head to peer and around Derek's form. She saw Kevin stop right before he reached her door.

"Make sure that you understand, Penelope, that I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with that thing," Kevin said as he gestured toward her. He laughed bitterly for a second, then turned and walked out of Penelope's office.

During all of this, Derek remained in a tense and ready for action position. With Kevin gone, Derek relaxed and turned to take Penelope in his arms. "Are you okay, Baby Girl?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Penelope said tearfully as she hugged him back tighter. Her answer must have sounded off because Derek pulled back slightly to look at her. "It's just—I would hate to think what would have happened if you had been a second later…" she trailed off as she looked toward the remains of the shattered cup.

"I know," Derek said as he looked with her for a moment, then brought his hand to her chin to bring her gaze back to him. "Are you _sure _everything's okay?" he said as he let his hand trail slowly down to rest on her belly, without thinking. He almost regretted that action until he felt Penelope's hand come to rest on top of his.

"Yes, I'm sure. Kevin, he j-just told me t-to g-g-get rid of my b-baby. _My baby_!" Penelope began to cry as Derek moved to hold her in his arms again.

That was how JJ found them when she ran into the office. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she looked from where the two stood to the shattered remains of ceramic on the floor.

"Yeah, JJ. Did you see Lynch?" Derek asked as he pulled away from Penelope slightly.

"Uh huh. I just ran past him to catch up with you. Did he do this?" JJ asked as she pointed to the mess on the floor.

"Yes, he did it! And when I get my hands on him…" Penelope heard Derek say as she noticed that her eyes were becoming unfocused and that the room was not standing still.

"Derek," Penelope started as she gripped his arms to steady herself.

"Baby Girl?" Derek asked as he made to keep a grip on her.

"I feel funny…" she replied breathlessly as she continued to sag in Derek's arms.

"PENELOPE!?" shouted Derek as he fully caught Penelope as she fainted. "JJ call an ambulance!" he shouted as he moved to sit on the floor, cradling her in his arms. He didn't notice JJ pull out her cell phone to call for help, or notice when Reid, Hotch, or Rossi had came in shortly after to try and assist.

Derek only had his eyes focused on the fallen angel in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart," he kept repeating shakily, trying not to give into his true fear as he rocked her in his arms. "You and Jellybean are going to be okay," he whispered quietly. It was in that moment Derek realized that he would do _anything_ for Penelope and her baby.

* * *

_So, I know this was kind of long. But I didn't want to break up all of this because of what's to come. What you think? Thanks for reading! :)_


	5. Waiting

_Hey there! It's me again with another update! I hope you enjoy what's to come. And let me go ahead and make this disclaimer: I have never been pregnant, but I have plenty of friends who have. But if the technical stuff is off a bit, just remember it's fanfiction. ;) Okay, on to Chapter 5._

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Derek," Penelope started as she gripped his arms to steady herself._

_"Baby Girl?" Derek asked as he made to keep a grip on her._

_"I feel funny…" she replied breathlessly as she continued to sag in Derek's arms._

_"PENELOPE!?" shouted Derek as he fully caught Penelope as she fainted. "JJ call an ambulance!" he shouted as he moved to sit on the floor, cradling her in his arms. He didn't notice JJ pull out her cell phone to call for help, or notice when Reid, Hotch, or Rossi had came in shortly after to try and assist._

_Derek only had his eyes focused on the fallen angel in his arms._

_"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart," he kept repeating shakily, trying not to give into his true fear as he rocked her in his arms. "You and Jellybean are going to be okay," he whispered quietly. It was in that moment Derek realized that he would do anything for Penelope and her baby._

* * *

Derek was pacing the hospital waiting room, hard. He was pissed. No scratch that; he was fucking mad! The paramedics allowed him to put Penelope on the stretcher. They allowed him to ride with her in the ambulance. But as soon as they got to the hospital he was told to stay put in the waiting room with the team!

His biggest anger though was towards Kevin Lynch.

Derek clenched his fists at that thought as he continued to pace. He was so lost in it that he didn't even notice Reid come to stand near him.

"Morgan," Reid said, quietly.

"What Reid!?" Derek growled as he stopped pacing to face him. He saw the somewhat hurt expression on the younger agent's face and he felt like an ass. "I- I'm sorry, man," he said as he leaned his back against the wall and rubbed his hands over his face.

"It's alright," Reid said. "Look, Morgan. I know you're worried about Garcia. We all are, but you have to know that statistically the chances of her losing the baby are-"

"Don't say that, Reid," Derek interrupted in an agonized filled whisper.

"I'm sorry," Reid said as he moved to stand next to Derek, leaning against the wall, too. "When did she learn she was pregnant?"

"Just last night. I came over right after she took the test," Derek started, as he smiled slightly. "Penelope is so happy, Reid. So happy that she is going to be a mom. What is she going to do if-"

"Like you said, Morgan. Don't say that," Reid said. "Garcia fainting could just be her body's way of telling her she needs to take it easy and avoid any unnecessary stress."

"Oh, there's only one unnecessary stress that needs to avoid her before I hurt him," Derek said, gritting his teeth.

"No need to," Reid said, cooly. Derek turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "If he does anything else again, like he did in her office, I'll be the one to '_kick his ass_.' As you would put it," he answered with his own boyish smirk.

"Alright, Pretty Boy," Derek said, smiling a little as he clapped a hand on Reid's shoulder. It was then he noticed a doctor heading their direction.

"Are either of you Derek Morgan?" asked a petite, olive skinned woman with long black hair.

"That's me," Derek said as the smile left his face and turned back into a worried grimace.

The woman nodded before introducing herself. "I'm Dr. Angela Bell," she said as she extended her hand to shake Derek's, then Reid's. "You're all here for Penelope Garcia?" she asked as she cast her gaze behind them, gesturing where JJ, Hotch, and Rossi were sitting in the waiting area.

"Yes. Dr. Bell, is she alright? Can I see her?" Derek asked, trying to remain calm, but he was anxious to see his Baby Girl and make sure she was alright.

"That's why I came to get you, Mr. Morgan," Dr. Bell started. "She's awake and she's asking for you. If you will follow me, I'll take you to her."

"We'll be right here," said Reid as he looked at Derek.

Derek nodded and began to follow Dr. Bell to Penelope's room.

* * *

_So, I know you all probably want to know if Penelope is okay, (and she is, I promise). Hope you all like what's to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	6. Double Surprise

_So I know I have been late with updating, and I do apologize. But thank you all who have read and reviewed and favorited and followed! You all deserve a *giant hug.* I hope you enjoy Chapter 6._

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Are either of you Derek Morgan?" asked a petite, olive skinned woman with long black hair._

_"That's me," Derek said as the smile left his face and turned back into a worried grimace._

_The woman nodded before introducing herself. "I'm Dr. Angela Bell," she said as she extended her hand to shake Derek's, then Reid's. "You're all here for Penelope Garcia?" she asked as she cast her gaze behind them, gesturing where JJ, Hotch, and Rossi were sitting in the waiting area._

_"Yes. Dr. Bell, is she alright? Can I see her?" Derek asked, trying to remain calm, but he was anxious to see his Baby Girl and make sure she was alright._

_"That's why I came to get you, Mr. Morgan," Dr. Bell started. "She's awake and she's asking for you. If you will follow me, I'll take you to her."_

_"We'll be right here," said Reid as he looked at Derek._

_Derek nodded and began to follow Dr. Bell to Penelope's room._

* * *

Derek followed Dr. Bell closely as she led him down the hospital hallway. He was anxious to lay on eyes on Penelope and see for himself that she was truly okay. Derek was about to get his wish when Dr. Bell and he stopped at a patient room door.

Dr. Bell paused before letting him go inside. "I just wanted to let you know that we will be bringing an ultrasound machine in so we can check on your baby and – "

"It's not my baby," Derek interrupted. "I'm not the father," he added quietly.

"Oh, I see," said Dr. Bell. "My apology. I thought since you were the first person that Ms. Garcia asked for, I assumed you the father."

"No, doc. We're just…," Derek paused as searched for the right words. "We're best friends," he said with a slight smile.

"Well, I think your best friend is waiting to see you," Dr. Bell smiled back, as she motioned for Derek to enter Penelope's room. "I will be back soon to perform the ultrasound."

Derek nodded as the older woman walked away. He wasted no time in opening the door to see his Baby Girl.

* * *

Hearing the room door open, Penelope whipped her head in that direction to see who was entering the room. "Derek," she gasped with happiness and relief and extended her arms towards him. Derek was there in a flash, sitting on her hospital bed and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," Penelope said as she as she hugged tight around Derek's waist and tried not to tear up, again.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here, Baby Girl," said Derek as kissed her forehead and close his eyes for a moment before he pulled back slightly to look at her at her face. "What all have they done to you?" Derek asked as he finally looked around and noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV.

Penelope sighed, heavily. "Oh, just the normal poking and prodding. They drew blood to run some kind of test. You know how hard my veins are to find," she said as she held out her left arm. "Look, Handsome. I'm already bruising," Penelope said with a pout.

Derek gently held her left arm up to examine it. He saw the makings of a little dark blue bruise in the crook of her arm. "Poor Baby," he whispered as he bent his head to tenderly kiss the spot.

That little action should not have surprised Penelope, but it did and she could not ignore the pleasure of having his hot lips against her skin, or barely contain the moan of pleasure that escaped from her mouth. "Mmm…" she moaned, closing her eyes.

"What, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, as he brought his head back up level with hers.

"Hmm?" Penelope replied, still in a pleasurable daze. But she quickly realized that Derek had asked her a question. "Oh! I—I said mmmild dehydration. That's why I'm hooked up to an IV." She said as she released Derek fully, where they sat facing each other.

"And Jellybean?" Derek asked quietly as slowly reached out and placed a hand on Penelope's stomach. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be and almost regretted it, until he felt her hand rest on top of his.

"Well, I _think_ they are okay" Penelope said smiling and rubbed her thumb against Derek's hand. "Dr. Bell thinks so, too. But she wants to run an ultrasound to be sure. Especially since I just found out I'm pregnant."

"That's good," said Derek. Hearing that Penelope felt good about things made him feel more at ease. "Ready for Jellybean to make her screen debut?" he teased as he looked at her belly and rubbed it slightly.

Penelope giggled; a sound that Derek loved to hear and he hoped her child had that exact way of laughing. "Well it's not the silver screen, but the screen is black and white. And you know I love my black and white movies, Handsome," she said smirking.

Derek was about to add to their banter when he heard the door open. He got up off of Penelope's bed and turned around to see Dr. Bell entering with another nurse who was pushing in the ultrasound machine. Once it was in place, Dr. Bell dismissed the nurse and turned her attention to Derek and Penelope.

"Alright, Penelope. We're just going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. So if you will just raise the gown to expose your stomach we can begin," Dr. Bell said as she went back to push buttons on the machine.

Penelope reached under the blanket to pull up the bottom of her gown. She was trying to discreetly do so without exposing her underwear to Derek. _Not like he hasn't seen it all before _she thought. _But I doubt he has ever seen a woman wear panties with owls on them! _she berated to herself a she quickly snatched the fabric of her gown out from the blanket, trying to keep her hips covered.

Derek was trying to be a good friend and look away to give Penelope privacy to prepare herself for the ultrasound, but her couldn't help notice her hasty movements as she yanked the bottom of her gown out of blankets in an attempt to remain covered. But what Penelope failed to notice was that her actions left a little bit of skin exposed down around one of her hips, leaving him with a little glimpse of what kind of underwear his Baby Girl was sporting today. _Are those… owls? _he thought, as he tried to glance from the corner of his eye. But he needed a better look, so Derek turned his head a more so he was able to look down fully and see if his suspicions were right. Sure enough, he saw the top of her panties on one of her hips, with little pink and purple owls sprinkled on them. Derek chuckled internally, _Only my Baby Girl_. Of course this lead Derek to thinking about how it would be to see her round derriere sporting those owl panties and not much else…

"Hoo…" Derek said a loud in low voice, almost a groan, without realizing.

"What, Sugar?" Penelope asked him she adjusted the blankets to wear she was now fully covered.

"Hmm?" Derek replied before he realized what he had said out loud. "Oh! Nothing, Sweetness," he answered smiling and trying to cover the fact that he had just had a naughty thought about his best friend with her doctor in the same room! Penelope eyed him in disbelief and was about to retort when Dr. Bell spoke.

"Ready to see your baby Penelope?"

Penelope shook her head eagerly. "Oh yes, Dr. Bell," she said with a bright smile and then turned to Derek. "Drag up a chair, Hot Stuff."

Derek turned and pulled up one of the visitor chairs as close as he could to the bed. When he was settled, he noticed Penelope reach her hand out for his. He grasped hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, Penelope," Dr. Bell started. "I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, which will be cold."

Dr. Bell squeezed out a bit of gel. As soon as it hit her belly, Penelope tensed up a bit but soon relaxed as Dr. Bell began moving the Doppler around. Penelope watched the screen on the monitor, she didn't want to miss a thing.

"Okay, if you see this round area here," Dr. Bell pointed out the shape on the screen. "This is the amniotic sac. And this here is your bab- well wait a minute now…"

"What is it, Dr. Bell? Is something wrong?" Penelope asked in a panicky voice. "I did something wrong, didn't I?" she asked trying not to tear up. Derek squeezed her hand that he was holding in both of his.

"Calm down, Penelope," Dr. Bell said as she tried to soothe Penelope by patting her other hand. "Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you. I just wanted to make sure what I was looking for is right."

"What are you looking for?" Derek asked as he looked from Dr. Bell to the screen. All he saw were two little blobby white dots that looked oddly enough, like jellybeans.

"Well, you see these two white spots here?" Dr. Bell said as she pointed to them. Both Penelope and Derek nodded, so she continued. "They're both in the same amniotic sac."

"Wait a minute! Dr. Bell, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Penelope asked getting excited.

"Yes, Penelope. Congratulations! Judging from size, looks like in about 6 ½ months you will be the mother to _identical_ twins," Dr. Bell finished, smiling.

"Twins!?" both Penelope and Derek shouted at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, then down at Penelope's belly, then back to the screen.

Dr. Bell chuckled a bit at the pair. "Yes, twins. Penelope, here's a cloth to wipe off your belly," she said as she handed Penelope a blue cloth. "Now, I'll print a copy of the sonogram in my office. I'll bring it back when I check on you later, and as of right now I would like to keep you overnight for observation, since your fainting is the reason you are here in the first place."

"Oh, alright Dr. Bell," Penelope answered without really thinking. She was still in shock of the news, all she could do was stair down at her stomach as she wiped the gel off.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Dr. Bell said as she turned off the machine and walked out the door.

"Wow," Derek said as he continued to look from Penelope's face to her stomach.

"I know," Penelope replied. "Twins. I mean it really is—WOW!" Penelope exclaimed as she shook her head and looked at Derek. She noticed her was still looking at her belly. "What's going through your head right now, Baby?"

"I…" Derek said as he shook his head a bit. "I think I'm just as surprised as you are!" he said in amazement.

"You're surprised?" Penelope scoffed jokingly.

"Well, yeah. Now instead of having one mini goddess to spoil," Derek said as he raised an eyebrow. "I'll have two."

"Mmm hmm. And what makes you think they'll be girls?" Penelope smirked.

"I have a… feeling," Derek answered with a shoulder shrug.

Penelope laughed at that, but then her gaze fell to her stomach as she turned serious. "This," she said as she started to rub her belly. "This is more than I could have ever asked for," she said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey," Derek said as he reached up to wipe the tears away. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I know, but I never thought I would be doing something like this alone and—"

"You won't have to do it alone," Derek interrupted. "You have me. And I'll be there with you. Every step of the way," he said smiling up at Penelope.

"Oh, I really do love you, Derek Morgan," said Penelope with a watery smile.

Derek picked her hand up and kissed it reverently. "I really do love you, Penelope Garcia," he replied. He noticed Penelope was about to pull her gown back down. "Wait a minute, Baby Girl."

Penelope gave him a puzzled look, but stopped her movements. Derek released her hand and moved so he was sitting on the bed again. He bend his head down close to her stomach.

"Um, hi Jellybeans," he started and looked up toward Penelope's face. When he saw her smile, he continued. "I'm your—well, I'm your Derek. I just want you to know that you two are lucking out, as far as mommies go. Your mommy is the best and she loves you so much already," Derek paused as he looked up at her face again. "And so do I."

"Oh, Derek," Penelope cried, happily. Something about Derek talking to her unborn children through her stomach moved her to no end. She smiled even bigger when she felt him kiss her belly, twice.

Derek sat back upright and pulled the gown back down so that it covered Penelope. "I mean it, Penelope," he said as he grabbed both of her hands in his. "I love them, too."

"I know," Penelope said back as she looked into his eyes and saw the love there. She squeezed his hands back. She could feel something change between them just now. Penelope couldn't quite put her finger on it now, but she couldn't help feel that it would be for the better.

* * *

_So… do you like this chapter? Let me know. Thanks for reading! :D_


	7. Talking Through Some Things

_Hello all of you lovely people! Thank you so much for showing love to this story. It means a lot. And please forgive me for not always responding to reviews, but know that I am appreciative for them all. :) So, are you ready for Chapter 7?_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Penelope laughed at that, but then her gaze fell to her stomach as she turned serious. "This," she said as she started to rub her belly. "This is more than I could have ever asked for," she said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks._

_"Hey," Derek said as he reached up to wipe the tears away. "Everything's going to be alright."_

_"I know, but I never thought I would be doing something like this alone and—"_

_"You won't have to do it alone," Derek interrupted. "You have me. And I'll be there with you. Every step of the way," he said smiling up at Penelope._

_"Oh, I really do love you, Derek Morgan," said Penelope with a watery smile._

_Derek picked her hand up and kissed it reverently. "I really do love you, Penelope Garcia," he replied. He noticed Penelope was about to pull her gown back down. "Wait a minute, Baby Girl."_

_Penelope gave him a puzzled look, but stopped her movements. Derek released her hand and moved so he was sitting on the bed again. He bend his head down close to her stomach._

_"Um, hi Jellybeans," he started and looked up toward Penelope's face. When he saw her smile, he continued. "I'm your—well, I'm your Derek. I just want you to know that you two are lucking out, as far as mommies go. Your mommy is the best and she loves you so much already," Derek paused as he looked up at her face again. "And so do I."_

_"Oh, Derek," Penelope cried, happily. Something about Derek talking to her unborn children through her stomach moved her to no end. She smiled even bigger when she felt him kiss her belly, twice._

_Derek sat back upright and pulled the gown back down so that it covered Penelope. "I mean it, Penelope," he said as he grabbed both of her hands in his. "I love them, too."_

_"I know," Penelope said back as she looked into his eyes and saw the love there. She squeezed his hands back. She could feel something change between them just now. Penelope couldn't quite put her finger on it now, but she couldn't help feel that it would be for the better._

* * *

Derek arrived at the BAU the next morning a fidgety mess; he was ready to get his Baby Girl out of the hospital and get her home. But she wasn't being released until 9am. Luckily, Penelope had kept her phone with her and snuck him a couple of text messages so that put his mind at ease, some. He glanced at his watch again. _7:55? _Derek thought. _That can't be right; it was just 7:54! _

"Ugh!" Derek groaned as he put his head, face down, on the desk and slammed a bawled fist on to it, loudly.

"Whoa!"

Derek looked up to see JJ's standing in his office door.

"Anxious much?" JJ smirked as she made her way to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"What's with the smirk, Miss Nosey?" Derek replied as he sat back and crossed his arms.

JJ laughed. "Maybe I wanna be nosey about you and a certain technical analyst, who happens to be my best girlfriend, by the way."

Derek sighed. "There's nothing to tell JJ; she's pregnant and I'm just her best friend," he said quietly.

"A best friend who loves her," JJ pointed out.

"Of course I love her," Derek replied with an astonished look that JJ would think otherwise.

"Yeah, Morgan you love Penelope. But you also are _in_ love with Penelope."

"JJ…"

"Don't _JJ_ me, Derek Morgan!" said JJ as she crossed her arms and eyed him, waiting for him to deny it.

"JJ, I… It's just..." Derek started, trying to sputter out his reason. "Penelope and I are—"

"_Penelope and I are _what, Derek? Perfect for each other?" JJ demanded as she raised her hands in frustration.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Derek yelled out. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment, as he sat back in his chair. "_She_ is the one who is perfect, JJ. As much as I think that we would be amazing together," Derek paused as he opened his eyes and looked at JJ. "I also can't help but think about all of my imperfections. Penelope deserves the best."

JJ felt sorry as she saw the looks on Derek's face. It was easy to see that he wanted Penelope enough, but he just didn't feel he could be _enough_ for her. "Last time I checked, Garcia wasn't complaining," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," Derek said, smiling that special smile he has when he thinks about his Baby Girl. That only lasted a moment before the other pressing issue on his mind set in. "But everything's different now, JJ."

"Why?"

"Because she's expecting a baby! Well, babies," Derek said as his lips twitched in a smile before his expression turned pained again. "How do I tell her I love her now?"

"Easy; you open your mouth and say 'Penelope Garcia, I am completely in love with you!'" JJ said as she stood and walked around Derek's desk to stand next to him as he sat.

"But what if she thinks I'm only doing this because she's pregnant?" Derek asked as he turned in his chair to look at JJ.

"Well, how do you feel about her being pregnant?"

"I...," Derek paused, searching for the right words to say. "I'm excited for Baby Girl. She's going to be such a loving mother. But, a part of me wishes…" he stopped talking as he grasped a fist at the air and then put it to his mouth, closing his eyes. How was he supposed to tell JJ exactly what he was feeling?

"A part of you wishes that _you_ were really the father of her babies," JJ said as she reached a hand to squeeze Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah," Derek replied as he opened his eyes to look at JJ. "But they _are_ mine, regardless. I love our Jellybeans so much already and—"

"Jellybeans?" JJ asked and giggled.

"Yes, Jellybeans," Derek said as he laughed, too. "Penelope used the nickname when she first found out. It stuck, and fits now that we know she's having identical twins," he finished and heard the text tone on his phone go off.

**Baby Boy, we're getting released soon! :) C u soon xxoo**

Derek smiled and was about to text back when his phone chimed again.

**P.S. I think the Jellybeans are giving me my first craving. Can we get some of those uber yummy chocolate turtle cheesecake bites on the way home? Pretty please? :P**

Derek chuckled as he texted back.

**Anything 4 my babies ;D I'll be there soon!**

**Yay! Love you, handsome 3**

Derek smiled.

**Love you more, beautiful 3**

It was hearing JJ clear her throat that brought Derek back. "Sorry, that was her," he said smiling sheepishly. "I'm going to pick her up and take her home. Can you let Hotch know I'll be back soon?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his keys to make his way out of the office.

"Of course," JJ said as she followed him out. "Hey, Derek," she said and watched as he turned around to face her. "When do you plan on telling her?"

Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, JJ. Right now, she and the babies are what's important. Not my feelings." He was about to say more when his phone chimed again.

"You need to tell her soon, though, Derek," JJ said as she nodded toward the phone in his hand.

"I will," Derek replied as JJ smiled and walked past him into the bullpen. He smiled, too, when he looked at his phone. "Soon," he said as he walked toward the elevators, with a plan on how to do that forming in his head.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this update. More Morgan/Garcia togetherness in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :)_


	8. Almost There

_So, are ready to get one more update out of me this weekend? (I know, I'm shocked, too!) LOL. But I hope you enjoy this Chapter 8. And you'll see we have progressed a little bit in Penelope's pregnancy. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Hey, Derek," JJ said and watched as he turned around to face her. "When do you plan on telling her?"_

_Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, JJ. Right now, she and the babies are what's important. Not my feelings." He was about to say more when his phone chimed again._

_"You need to tell her soon, though, Derek," JJ said as she nodded toward the phone in his hand._

_"I will," Derek replied as JJ smiled and walked past him into the bullpen. He smiled, too, when he looked at his phone. "Soon," he said as he walked toward the elevators, with a plan on how to do that forming in his head._

* * *

Unfortunately, Derek's plans of telling Penelope his true feelings had been put on hold for a little bit. As soon as he brought Penelope home from the hospital, he was called back to the BAU for a nasty case that kept him out of town for about six weeks. But despite being out on a case, Derek still checked in on his Baby Girl through texting and phone calls. He wanted to video chat so he could actually see the physical changes going on with his Angel, but Penelope had refused saying that Derek needed to see them in person. And Derek was going to get that opportunity soon because they had just caught there UNSUB and all that was left to do was some paperwork at the local precinct and it would be wheels up in 30!

Derek's thoughts strayed for a moment while he sat in the allotted conference room, finishing his paperwork. He remembered the last time he talked to Penelope, she mentioned she was due for another ultrasound soon, around her 16th week. He brought out his phone and looked at the calendar. _Baby Girl was officially 16 weeks pregnant yesterday_, Derek thought. _She didn't mention_ _anything last night when I talked to her_. This had him going into a slight panic. Derek quickly closed the calendar on his phone and pressed number 1 on his speed dial. It only took a second for him to get an answer.

"_Hello, my gorgeous hunk of chocolate,_" Penelope purred at the other end of the line.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek said trying to keep his voice even and not alert Penelope to his slight distress. It didn't work.

"_Derek? What's wrong, honey?_" Penelope asked worriedly.

Derek sighed before he answered. "Nothing, I hope. I mean, I'm just worried about you, and the babies," he admitted honestly. He could practically hear her smile into the phone.

"_Aww, baby! That's so sweet. But there's no need to worry. We're all fine, I promise. As a matter of fact, check your phone in 3, 2, 1_."

Derek felt his phone vibrate and moved it from his ear for a moment to check it. It was a picture message. Derek smiled when he clicked on it and saw the picture from the second ultrasound. He saved the picture and put the phone back to his ear.

"Thanks for sending that, Sweetheart. They definitely look much bigger."

"_I know! Isn't it amazing?_" Penelope asked, in a slightly quivering voice that Derek picked up on.

"Penelope? What's really wrong?" he asked.

He heard Penelope sigh. "_It's just,_" she paused, obviously tearing up. "_I did some reading online about when I'm supposed to feel them move. And a lot of the websites have said anywhere as early as 13 weeks. I haven't felt them once, Derek! What if I'm doing something wrong? What if—_"

"Hey Baby! Easy! Easy," Derek broke in, trying to calm her down. Once he was sure she was calm, he pressed on. "Have you asked Dr. Bell about this yet?"

Penelope hiccuped before she answered. "_Yes. She said that movement may be felt that early, or at the latest the 20__th__ week_."

"See," Derek started. "Try not to assume the worst, Penelope. I know you're a new mother and I'm sure you may have a lot of questions and fears, but you need to trust in Dr. Bell and in yourself that you are doing everything right for the Jellybeans," he finished, smiling.

"_You always know what to say, Hot Stuff_."

"That's my job, Hot Mama."

He heard Penelope giggle. "_How soon will you be home? I miss you and I need a hug from my Der-Bear_." Derek could practically see the pout on her face.

"Well, we've got to finish up some paperwork here at the precinct," Derek looked at his watch. "I'd say we're looking at about an hour and a half on the jet. Then you can have all of the _Der-Bear_ hugs you want."

"_I'll hold you to that, Mister_," she teased. "_Be safe, my love_."

"You, too, Mama. Get home with my girls and get some rest."

"_You're still certain that they're going to be girls?_"

"Yes, they're going to be girls," Derek laughed.

"_Mmm-hmm. See you soon, Handsome_."

"Okay, Baby Girl. I love you."

There was a slight pause before Penelope answered. "_I love you, too_."

Derek hung up and stared down at his paperwork. He couldn't help but dwell on the Penelope's slight hesitation to say _I love you_, which is something they have said to each other countless times. Derek knew he needed to fix the situation so there would be no more hesitation from her or him, ever again.

"Hey, are you ready Morgan?" Reid asked as he poked his head into the conference room, go bag in hand.

"Oh yeah," Derek replied, as he stood up, picked up the finished paperwork, and grabbed his go bag. "I'm ready." Yes, Derek Morgan was ready to confess his feelings to Penelope Garcia.

* * *

_So, I have surprised myself with writing in Derek's POV with the past couple of chapters. So the next chapter will be a little bit of a recap of this chapter, but in Penelope's POV. I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. And thanks for reading! :D _


End file.
